Miedo
by Reino Inquieto
Summary: Livius está cargado de miedos. Lleva a cuestas las responsabilidades de un imperio y las necesidades de literalmente, todo el mundo. Esperaba al final del día para el unico trabajo que le gustaba hacer... (SSWU no me pertenece, solo a Dai Shiina)


_¿Has tenido miedo alguna vez, Nike?_

_Yo he tenido tanto miedo, que no he podido moverme… Tanto miedo que he actuado sin pensar. Tanto miedo, que no me ha importado manchar de sangre mis manos. Maldición, ese Aristes. Aún sabiendo que la palabra "Asesinato" me desagrada tanto… ¿Por qué Nike, no me dejas protegerte? A veces tengo que recordar que el marido soy yo… que soy yo quien debe protegerte. Idiota._

_ Majestad… ¿No cree que el presupuesto militar se encuentra cada vez más disminuido?_ preguntó Neil.

_ No hay de otra_ suspiró el rey del mundo tirando los papeles sobre la mesa_ Primero es la comida. Los cultivos y la agricultura… De otra manera la economía se desplomaría… ¿Por qué diablos te estoy explicando esto? Tú ya lo sabes_ el pequeño rey bostezó educadamente.

_ Si su majestad.

_ Bueno, creo que es costumbre_ Livius I. se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a estirarse.

_ La princesa Nike siempre pregunta el significado de todo lo que su majestad habla_ Neil sonrió.

_No puedo protegerte… No puedo porque eres tan libre, como el viento, y el cielo es tan grande que no podré encontrarte. A veces siento que solo te tengo prestada, que en cualquier momento te irás, y cuando ya no estés aquí, no podré alcanzarte… Siempre te pierdo, cada vez que no te veo en un tiempo, cada vez que no puedo verte, cada vez que no puedo sentirte, dónde no puedo tocarte. Nike, no quiero tenerte prisionera… así lo siento._

_ Majestad, es tiempo_ Neil levantó la ruma de papeles.

_ ¿Tiempo?_ pareció demasiado sorprendido.

_ Tiempo_ Neil sonrió_ Aún le queda otra labor.

_ ¿Eh?_ Livius miró la mesa, ningún papel_ ¿Dé que estás hablando?

_ Mira al lado equivocado_ el hombre de lentes apuntó las cortinas, afuera la noche estaba espesa, pero había una luz, una habitación iluminada_ El trabajo más importante, majestad… Sólo usted puede hacerlo.

_ Nike…

_¿Podrás perdonarme? Nike… Perdóname por favor, perdóname, pero no puedo soltarte ¿Quién crees que soy? ¡Soy Livius I.! ¡Soy Livius, el rey del mundo! Gobernante de todas las provincias, superior de todas las naciones, ¡El rey del sol! Podría tener a cualquier princesa… Podría tener más de una concubina. ¡Podría hacer mil cosas! Pero… Pero me casaré con la última hija soberana del principado de la lluvia, un país tan pobre que la monarquía no se distingue de una persona común… Un país tan extranjero, y tan lejano, que su dinero no vale absolutamente nada en el reino soleado, no pretendo engañarte, Nike, ¿Para que una concubina, si eres tú quien me lo das todo?_

_ ¿Nike?_ preguntó al entrar a la habitación. No había rastros de vida_ Nike, no estoy para bromas…

_ Eres un aguafiestas, rey del sol_ respondió una voz desde el balcón.

_ ¿Nike?_ el rey abrió los ojos como platos_ ¡Qué diablos haces vestida así!

_ ¿Eh?_ la princesa puso cara de idiota y se miró de pies a cabeza_ ¿Qué cosa?

_ ¡Siempre dices que estás harta del calor!_ gritó sonrojado el rey del sol, no esperaba verla con un vestido de dormir que de los muslo hacia abajo era transparente_ ¿Por qué diablos me sorprende?_ se preguntó en susurros.

_ Estaba mirando el cielo… ¿No es increíble? Está tan oscuro, que no se puede ver ni siquiera una estrella_ dijo saliendo al balcón otra vez.

_ Es obvio, no hay luna_ hizo su obvia observación.

_ Cada vez me sorprendo aún más… Éste país es hermoso por todos lados.

_ ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

_ ¿Eh?_ lo miró con cara de idiota_ Ah… si, magnifico… es, increíble.

_ Así que te divertiste_ vio a través de su mentira_ Entonces desde mañana deberías hacer más clases, ¿No crees? ¿Qué te parece estudiar asuntos diplomáticos? Ciertamente me ayudarías si lo hicieras.

_ Entonces creo que estudiaré… jejjje_ dijo sin ánimo.

_ Preguntaré de otra forma ¿Te divertiste en tus clases?

_ Livi…_ ella lo miró con consideración_ ¡Realmente estaba cansada! Intenté arrancarme para traerte fruta, Livi, pero Neil fue a alcanzarme a medio camino… ¡Y me hiso escribir 20 hojas de disculpas! Además de un saludo para los habitantes de la capital que rechazó… ¡Livi! Me duelen los pies de tanto bailar, y comí tantos platillos de diferentes lugares que por primera vez me duele el estomago de tanto comer, además… No he podido verte desde ayer en la mañana, debí darte ánimos y no tirarte de la cama ¡Me arrepentí tanto!

_ Sí, debiste_ escucharla era divertido, hablaba demasiado, pero ese no era problema para él, que prefería oír de otras cosas que distrajeran su mente_ ¿Dijiste algo de comer platillos diferentes?

_ ¡Ah! En la casa de un comerciante hubo una competencia de platillo y llegaron cocineros de todos los lugares…

_En el mismo mundo, viviendo bajo el mismo cielo, bajo el mismo techo y sobre la misma cama, tú y yo, el rey y la reina del reino del sol, cada uno tiene deberes, tan diferentes. Me gustaría acompañarte a todos los lugares, hay veces que las actividades de la familia real deben acortarse a solo la reina, porque el rey está ocupado, siempre está ocupado._

_ Y luego ese tipo intentó besarme en las mejillas, Neil lo pescó y lo llevó a tomar jugo… ¿No le has ordenado hacer ese tipo de cosas, verdad? ¿Livi?

_ ¿Eso crees?_ ella puso cara de no entender.

_ ¿Y… cómo estuvo tu día, Li...livius?_ preguntó con esfuerzo.

_ Oh… Así que mi querida esposa se interesa por mi_ comenzó a quitarse la ropa_ Te lo contaré, pero primero acostémonos… muero de sueño.

_ Me duele todo_ se quejó la princesa rebelde. Ella le preguntó sobre muchas cosas, y sus respuestas cortas pronto comenzaron a ser cansadores. Nike fue la primera en dormirse.

_¿Trabajo? Si te veo ahora, si te siento y siento tu calor… No puedo creer que la misma palabra tenga diferentes significados para mí, que me haga sentir de diferentes formas. En éste momento no me importa tener miedo si te tengo a mi lado, dormir… dormir es placentero si eres tú, si eres tú quien está conmigo… Nike, ¿El miedo es bueno o malo?_

_ Buenas Noches_ besó su frente y el rey durmió.

_Supongo que no importa, si es por ti que lo siento._


End file.
